Starless
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: -Partner to Moonset- Venice has always been a place of wonders to the human eye. Unfortunately, for one girl it's the bane and reason for her existance. Refusing to accept the fate she has been assigned, Mai escapes from her prisoners and uncover her pas
1. Prolouge

It was utterly quiet in the study, aside from the soft whispers of voices, coming from the darkly clad figures, murmuring about the girl, painting ever so patiently, her eyes, dull and unfocused, facing the painting. The sight was heartwrenching.

The conversation, however, was worse.

"Aro, we've been researching this plant for twenty years now! Nothing has changed." A man hissed. His name was Domenico, one of the only people I had ever gotten close to in this coven. Domenico was assigned to study and cause this child to develop her abilities by coaxing them out via gentle speaking and faked friendship. Plant was a code... a secret name for her.

"Patience, Domenico. Many plants take years to blossom." He murmured, his whispery voice causing the girl to shudder.

The two turned to watch the child. Her paint strokes came short and quick, her movements affected by the newest experiment, the newest drug. That's all she was, an experiment; a victim of many tortures and pains.

She was merely a plan... a child who could cause the destruction of many people, if she could access her abilities. But once those were activated, she would be experimented on yet again, only the pain would be tenfold. They would manipulate it, make it grow.

It made me sick that the people who claimed to be the peacekeepers in our world had set out to destroy their own. It shouldn't have surprised me, they'd done it before, with the Romanians. Still, it wasn't right. They weren't even the rulers this time.

But this was personal. They were using _me_. They just didn't know that I'd mastered my ability, the ability of manipulation. I had created a clone of myself and manipulated the light around me, the real me. I was invisible...and I was leaving...now.

I turned away from them and left my old life behind.

* * *

**AN: A moment to describe Mai's ability. Basically she can take anything around her and change it or make it feel things. So, she could use the light around her to clone and hide herself.... Fun.**


	2. Chapter 1 Venice

**AN: Working on this at school, so it's going to be a bit rough. I'm actually excited...the first few lines are schoolish. XD.**

* * *

-POV Switch (Not telling the name C X)-

_What am I doing here?_ I thought miserably as I walked through the 'streets' of Venice. No doubt it was a nice place, but it DEFINIETLY wasn't my thing. I'd rather be back home, tearing apart my brothers in mock fights.

Or insulting Embry about his non-imprinted, Emotional, I'm-avoiding-girls-and-being-a-monk state.

I laughed just thinking about it. Embry had avoided even the thought of girls girls for twenty two years, ever since he went to Italy with Jacob and Nessie. I bet I know what happened.

Still, I knew I was being overly harsh on Embry. I hadn't imprinted either... but at least I was still dating...a lot.

I chuckled and walked over to Colin. He looked up at me, just getting done with talking to Jake, our new Alpha since Sam had left us behind for Emily and his family. The thought made me sick to my stomach, the way the imprints just abandoned us.

"Paul...we need to get home." Colin murmured, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Why?"

"Lots of things...Embry just imprinted, J-"

I cut him off with a snarl. Homo-boy imprinted before me?! The shock hit me like a hammer, destroying any self control I had built up. The shaking flew up my body, guiding the shockwaves of heat coursing through me. A snarl peeled itself from my lips. I was turning into the monster I'd been fighting so hard to control. Not only that, but with innocent people around.

I looked through the crowd, deperate to find a way to calm down. Everyone seemed to be ignoring me, a relief. Maybe I could get a break.

The trembling increased, my spine tingled. It was coming, there was no avoiding it.

And then, everything slowed as I saw her.

She was a girl, she couldn't have been more than that...maybe around thirteen or fourteen. Her body was riveted into place, her eyes, icy blue pools that were narrowed were staring into my eyes. Her face was angelic, framed by straight pale hair and a cream colored hood attached to a cloak of the same color.

I was so shocked by her appearance that I didn't feel my conciousness float like a balloon, didn't feel it push me to her. No...all I felt was my shaking ebb.

And then...desperation took over as the girl turned away from me, her cloak sweeping the ground neatly and stirring up dust and sending it spinning.

My body started moving before I could process the mere thought of it. Behind me, Colin protested loudly, but I didn't care. I had imprinted, and now I was stricken.

Unfortunately, the crowd had other ideas. Now everything was moving, increasing the distance between me and her. It was like some pathetic romance only it was now in my pathetic life. I let a strained growl through my teeth and began pushing people aside. The Paul from the good old days was laughing now. _They're like dolls, _my darker side encouraged, _knock them away, they won't feel it. You're stronger than them_.

I caught sight of the girl turning into an alley, her hood falling back. A soft glow followed her, and then disappeared as she stepped into the shadows. I followed her, quicker than her childish body, yet she knew the streets better, obviously a native.

And then I turned like she did and found that I had hit a dead end.

The girl was nowhere in sight.

-

-POV switch: OC [Name to be revealed]-

It was a curious sight, watching the indian boy turn around in circles, once, twice, three times, then sit roughly on the ground and lean against the wall. He rested his head in his rather large hand and sighed. His eyes were confused, and slightly distressed, but his early fear and shaking had subsided.

"Who the hell was she?" He muttered as he stood.

I almost wanted to giggle, but I knew that if I did, I would give myself away

The guy began to walk away, so a let a small twitter out. Whoever this was, he made for an interesting game. He was also drawn to me, strangely enough. The thought made me feel weird...I think it was hope that ran through me. Hope was now leading me to follow, which I did all too willingly.

So, with hope, as I decided, on my shoulders, I followed this mysterious man


	3. Chapter 2 Links

-paul POV-

It took me an hour, ten complaints and the rain to get me to finally go back to the hotel and face defeat. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but Collin was probably pissed off, and I really didn't want to put his ranting off any longer. Plus I really wanted to hear more about this girl that Embry imprinted. There had to be something wrong with her right? I mean, it's Embry we were talking about.

"Where were you?!" Collin shouted at me as I opened the door. Jesus Christ, couldn't I open the door before he got bitchy on me?

"Looking for something." I muttered. I knew I couldn't hope for Collin to just lay off, so I walked to my bed and laid down.

"What could be so important for you to go running off and leaving me without a clue of what to do!?" He growled.

"Italian girls." I answered. It wasn't a full lie, only a stretch. It was a girl I'd just chased after, but she definitely wasn't Italian, even I could see that.

"Girls?!"

Damn, he would not shut up. It's like he wanted me to go wolf on his ass. God damn, I really wanted to kick some ass now.

"You know, you're going to get us in so much trouble with S-" Collin broke off, both of us cringing. Sam was gone now, we had to get over that.

"You're right. Jake would be pissed." I finally muttered. It wasn't forgiveness, but hell, when did I give that out? As much as I gave out hugs. Still it was enough for Collin and he nodded.

"What'd she look like?" Collin asked, joking.

"Pretty hot!" I enthused fakely. I was good at talking about girls, so hopefully I could improvise with this one.

"Best feature?"

"Do you even have to ask?!" I moved my hands out over my chance in a half circle, trying to give a crude impression of breasts. Thank god Collin bit the bait and socked my shoulder.

"Can't blame you then."

I nodded. "Bet Embry didn't score like that."

Collin looked up at me his eyes glittering with a type of challenge.

"I doubt that. I phased a few minutes ago dude, and man, that girl is on fire!" He told me. "Guess it's to be understood. She _is_ half vampire."

Instantly I straightened up and stared at Collin.

"Like...Bella's daughter?" I asked his, shocked.

"Yeah... except Carlisle told Jake that there's something different about her, he just can't place it and won't ask for the DNA tests." Collin explained.

"Well, what was she doing there in the first place?"

He sighed. "Well...she was fleeing from someone. Her 'ex-boyfriend' or something. Said that he was planning to come after the Cullens for his coven."

"Tch...maybe she's st-"

"No, Paul. This girl, she's different. Edward read her thoughts and she let him comb her mind. She was led to believe that that life was the only way."

"And they aren't lies?" I asked

"Nope. Girl's totally clean."

"Which of course, is exactly what they want." A cool voice replied from behind us. Collin and I turned to see the girl that I had followed standing before us.

"Who are you?" I asked, growling.

The girl giggled a bit. "Maia...Mai for short." She muttered.

"Why are you here?" I pressed. I was desperate for information. I didn't think she saw me yesterday at all.

"You looked at me strange." She shrugged as if it explained everything and sat on my bed, crossing her legs as if she belonged there. Then she looked up at me and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out.


	4. Chapter 3 Awakening

"Would you stop panicking!"

I barely heard Collins voice as I paced across the room, panicking. All I could think about was that girl, as annoying as it was. I. She had just fallen over pretty much, without any information as to what to do or what was going on.

"You know, she probably passed out from seeing your ugly face..."

I turned on Collin and snapped my jaw shut, a low growl beginning in my throat. Collin was picking the wrong time to try and test himself.

"How can you not care?"

"Because." Colin's voice dropped to a low level as his eyes narrowed. I could see the trembles running through him, but at this point I didn't care. He'd managed to partially reawaken my old self.

I shook my head a bit as Colin finished.

"I'm not the one that imprinted."

I lost it then, running at him at an inhuman speed and knocking him against the wall with a crash.

"Shit…" Colin growled while cracks spread away from his body.

I gripped his shirt collar and pulled him closer, panting.

"Gonna say that again?" I growled.

Colin smirked a bit and yanked away.

"See ya back in Forks." He muttered and walked outside, just as Mai groaned from the bed. I turned to her, trying to ignore the voice telling me to follow Colin.

"What the hell did I miss?" She asked, rubbing her head and gazing at the cracks in the wall. I felt a heat creep across my skin in response.

"I uh…"

_Oh Come on!_ My subconscious yelled at me._ Are you seriously blushing and stuttering because of some girl?_Mai smirked a bit and sat up, her eyes now moving to meet mine. I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked back. Her eyes were so eerie. Like ice, only it seemed to be a lot more than that. They were alien to me.

"Gonna tell me?" She asked.

"It was nothing." I growled quickly, surprising myself with the fury that ran through me. I hadn't calmed down yet…I had to take it easy, or I'd snap and do exactly what Sam had.

"Uh huh, sure." She shook her head and glared. "I'm not an idiot, dumbass."

I growled in response and felt the fury rise up even more, and abruptly I was visualizing all the ways I could attack her without her being aware of it.

However, all my fury ebbed as Mai stood up and looked at me. For a moment, she seemed like she would come after me, but then her knees shook and she fell forward. Her eyes, which had been locked on mine, widened and she looked so scared and helpless that I had ran forward before my mind could process it.

I caught Mai before she could hit the ground, shocking her. She stared at me for a moment, blinking as I, subconsciously, pulled her to my chest.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

Sanity seemed to return to me at that moment as I set her down, the heat returning yet again.

"I…"

"Never mind." she waved her hand and leaned against the side of the bed, shutting her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her, touching her hands.

"Nothing…I'm just not fully recovered yet."

"Recovered from what?" I asked, taking her hands into mine. The touch shocked her, for her eyes flew open, gazing at them with a mixture of fear and confusion. She stayed like that for several seconds before letting her eyes close again.

"Mai?" I whispered.

"It's a long story." she muttered.

"I'm not doing anything."

She opened her mouth and seemed to be ready to fire back some type of response, but her stomach growled at that moment.

"Hungry?" I asked, chuckling.

"Shut up." Mai muttered, but nodded.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned my back to her.

"Get on…" I whispered.


	5. Chapter 4 Protect Me

-Mai-

I stared at Paul -I'd figured out his name in my slumber- in disbelief as he waited for me to climb onto his back. Part of me wanted to scream at him and tell him that I had no idea who he was and wouldn't get near him. However, I quickly threw this idea out as my subconcious dictated me to.

_Are you that desperate, Maia?_ I growled to myself mentally. _You have to cling to these pathetic mortals for safety?_

But that was just it...he wasn't a mortal, I could smell it on him. It was a smell I'd been exposed to many times in my days trapped in that tower.

The smell of the La Push wolves.

My heart's pace escalated as I stared at Paul, his face twisted in his confusion. Ever since I was a child it had been beaten into me that the wolves and the golden eyes were enemies, creatures that had commited heinous crimes against the vampire world.

_Kill...._ Part of me whispered, but I couldn't. I just couldn't put it into my head to slay this...boy. He was so much younger than me it seemed. He hadn't yet lived. And these crimes were commited many years ago...

_Immortal._

That was it. The wolves were immortal as well, only more vulnerable.

"Mai...?"

Paul's voice, soft but protected, drew me from my thoughts and debates. His eyes were locked on mine, panic evident within, but hidden well.

"I'm fine." I whispered, making one of the snap desicions that I was so often punished for. Paul was not a threat, to me at least. In fact he was my most powerful ally at the moment. I knew that if I stuck close to him...then....

He would protect me. That much I knew. I could see it in those eyes.

"Let's go..." I whispered, gathering my remaining strength and walking to him. My knees shook in response and then gave out as I reached him. I collapsed against his back, barely managing to get a grip on his shirt and preventing myself from sliding to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked quickly, further proving my theory that this man would protect me.

"Yeah. I'm just hungry."

Paul nodded as he reached behind him and gripped my hands, pulling them around his neck and patting them. I was slightly overwhelmed at the action, partially from the heat of his body compared to mine. But mainly it was because I'd hadn't been treated like this since-

I shut my eyes quickly and blocked the memory. She was long gone, off to safety. I didn't know how she managed to do it, but she did.

"Hope you like Italian." Paul chuckled a bit and stood. I wrapped my legs around him in response, pulling myself closer. Quickly I hid my face in the crook of his neck, hiding the blush that was now growing across my face.

Paul cleared his throat.

"It was a joke....you know."

I lifted my face and gazed at him, running over the past few minutes to figure out what he meant.

"You know, Italian....in Italy.."

I gave a brief laugh and shut my eyes as Paul seemed to slump a bit, disappointed

"I'm just not the best person to tell jokes to." I assured him.

He gave a brief nod and walked to the door.

"Come to think of it though, there's a nice American restraunt a little ways away." I told him. "It looks interesting."

He nodded and headed outside, leaving me to guide him.


	6. Chapter 5 Fasination

**AN: This chapter was really kinda cute to write. I'm throughly enjoying this whole Mai situation. R and R pl0x?**

* * *

Paul stopped in front of the resturaunt I had chosen, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Here?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I blinked a bit and pouted slightly.

"It's...so..." he looked at me as he set me on one of the Picnic tables outside. "You've never eaten here, have you?" he asked.

"Well, yes." I nodded. "Why?"

"You'll see. What do you want."

"Just a burger." I told him, recieving an acknowledging nod as he ducked, literally, into the resturaunt.

My stomach dropped suddenly, as if I'd fallen a great distance in a short amount of time. I was alone now, weak and unprotected.

_Calm down, Mai_. I told myself, looking around. I saw a few eyes on me, but these were normal humans. They saw me as some kind of freakshow, I assumed. And I was sure that was the way I looked. My cloak was tattered, my hair a mess and I'm sure I had giant bags under my eyes.

I took a deep breath, drawing in the scent of the salty air and letting it relax me. Paul wasn't that far away. I'm sure he could be outside in a matter of seconds if need be.

"No need for paranoia." I muttered.

* * *

-Paul-

I stood against the wall, waiting for my order to get finished, and found myself deep in thought. How was it that Mai hadn't heard of this place. I was sure almost everyone in the world knew of McDonalds and its vomit tasting food.

Come to think of it, Mai didn't seem to know much about several things. I'd seen the way she'd regarded me when we were both kneeling on the floor. She looked curious, as if she'd never seen anything like me.

"Order 214." The man behind the counter called, drawing me from my thoughts. Perhaps I'd ask her about it when I got out there.

I shook the thought out of my head as I took the bag. I certainly didn't want to bug her, especially if it was something traumatizing.

I walked outside and saw Mai standing weakly, her hand gripping the table. But she had this cross look of detirmination as she took a step toward something. After a quick scan I found that she was walking to a bird that was hopping around on the boardwalk.

"What are you?" she whispered, taking another step and swaying. She scowled and continued walking, casting each foot in front other as if she was walking on tight rope.

It was one of the most strangest sights I'd ever seen. But it was also the most elegant.

"Hey, Mai.." I called to her as the bird flew away

She spun around, a neat and elegant movement that played with my mind. It seemed so familiar, but strange. Alien.

"Yes Paul?" she asked walking over. I was relieved that she was able to walk on her own now.

"Food." I handed her the bag and walked to the table, holding the large coke that I had bought, assuming that she would despise the mound of processed crap that they called a burger.

Mai opened the wrapping of the burger and took a large but neat bite

Instantly her eyes widened and she began to gag, spitting the chunk of burger out onto the ground. I couldn't help but notice that this pleased her bird friend as it hopped over.

"

Holy shit! What the fuck is this?" she nearly shrieked, tossing the burger to the ground. It landed with a squelch, further pleasing the bird.

"That is the burger you so desired."

Mai grimaced and shuddered, the taste obviously still bugging her.

"Here." I handed her the coke, which she peered at, confused.

"What is this?" she asked me, her face both confused and curious.

"Pop. Drink it."

"How?" she looked at me sheepishly, a slight pink tint creeping across her cheeks.

"Here." I took it up and brought the straw to my lips, taking only a slight drink before handing it back.

Mai copied my movements with a slight smile and drank. Instantly her eyes closed and a slight shudder rippled through her.

And I couldn't draw my eyes away from her. The way she acted, as if she was a newborn child, was so entrancing.

"Paul..." Mai called to me, touching my arm. "What was that?"

"It's coke....a really good drink."

She nodded and held her stomach slightly.

"How about I take you up on that Italian offer?" she asked, a brilliant smile breaking across her face.


	7. Chapter 6 the waiter

-Paul-

Mai held my hand as we walked, her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and fear. She looked around, resembling something like a child just visiting Disney Land for the first time. Her dark blue eyes took everything in, an unending supply of curiosity in them.

This was perfectly fine for me, for I enjoyed this look. I wanted to see her look at things like that, to see her be amazed by everything she saw. And I wanted to be the one that showed her all of it. To bring that look to her face.

I was almost reluctant to bring her into the resturaunt, still unable to shake off the uncontrolable urge to show her everything. That reluctancy faded however when Mai drew a breath. She looked around the resturaunt, her mouth open slightly and her eyes widening further.

"Paul...this place is so..." She trailed off and smiled at me. It seemed my heart started to race, a first for me in nearly thirty years.

"You like it?" I asked, swallowing.

"L-like it?" She asked and shook her head. "I love it..."

A slight blush crept across her face and she turned away, acting as if she had found something interesting to look at. It was a good excuse, but I knew that she was hiding from me. I couldn't have cared less, I was flustered myself.

"Wow..." She breathed as a waiter walked up to us.

"Uh, table for two please." I told him, taking Mai's arm softly. She turned, blushing a little more, and managed a slight smile.

"Right this way."

The man, who was probably a year or two old than my age, physically at least, winked at Mai and led us along. For a moment, a slight flash of heat ran along my spine, but was cut off as Mai squeezed my hand tightly. Her face looked scared for once, with both shocked and infuriated me.

"Here you are you two." The man winked again and walked away. Frantically, Mai squeezed into a seat and tugged on my arm, nearly pulling me down.

_Odd..._ I thought _Didn't think someone could pull me over._

"I don't like him." She whispered, holding onto my arm as I sat beside her. "He's... He reminds me of someone else."

"Who?" I asked, panicking a bit.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it." She shook her head rapidly.

"A-Alright." I nodded a bit and faked a smile.

Mai looked down and shifted a bit. I realized again that she looked slightly uncomfortable in what she was wearing.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" I asked.

"No." She told me softly. "It was all I brought with me..."

"From where you ran away from?"

Mai flinched a bit, but managed a nod.

"You would have too."

I began to say something, but our lovely waiter returned, smelling strongly of Axe. Shit, couldn't this guy take a hint? Mai didn't like him.

"What can I get you two to drink?" he asked, a slick grin running across his face.

"I don't know. What do you want, _baby?_" I stressed the term and let my arm rest on her shoulders, ever so lightly. I didn't know if she would like me touching her, but I was positive she didn't like this creep.

"I'd kinda like a coke, wouldn't you, honey?" Mai leaned her head back and winked.

"Yeah, sounds nice." I leaned down and put my mouth an inch from her forehead, just enough to make it look like a kiss. I felt Mai's body tense, and then relax moments after. Still, I regretted making her uncomfortable.

The waiter nodded and ran off, looking like he had his tail between his leg.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I busted out laughing. Beside me, Mai's body began to tremble before she too began to laugh.

"That was good." She choked off. "I've never done something like that."

I stopped laughing and looked at her. She was still grinning, but it faded as she saw my serious look.

"Something wrong?"

I looked down and sighed.

"There's a lot of things you haven't done." I pointed.

"So?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "It's not like it's your fault."

"But... still-"

She cut me off with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry about it."


	8. Chapter 7 Hero

I drummed my fingers across the table, looking around again, but this time in wonderment. Would that damned waiter return to terrorize us again?

"Mai?" Paul whispered softly, catching my fingers. "You okay."

My heart skipped a beat as I felt his heat absorb into my fingers. This was similar to when his breath had poured across my forehead. I was grateful that Paul had been distracted by the jerk of a waiter while I panicked. This time though, there were no distractions. My reactions were right there in the open, as if I had danced naked across the street.

"I-I'm fine." I managed and gave a weak smile. Paul didn't look all that convinced though, and I momentarily wished that I could tell Paul that he was the reason for my discomfort, but didn't want him to take it wrong. I enjoyed the feeling of his fingers across mine, but it shocked me... I hadn't felt someone's fingers near mine since I was back home, running through the streets.

"Absolutely sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

We lapsed back into silence. Paul's eyes seemed to lose their focus as he drifted into thought I knew he was still slightly bothered by the way I had acted earlier, so passive about what had happened. I hated to push him out like that, but there were things he needed to understand first, before I could even _think_ of telling him about my days in the tower. Things such as my ever present genetics. I really didn't want to have that conversation, especially since the La Push Wolves were made for taking creatures similar to my kind out.

"How old are you, Mai?" Paul asked suddenly.

I opened my mouth to say my real age, thirty two, before catching myself. Blurting that answer out would lead him to suspecting me of being a vampire.

"Nineteen." I told him after a few seconds. Instantly Paul's eyes narrowed. I'd wasted too much time coming up with an answer.

Paul seemed to want to ask another question, but was interrupted by the waiter, who had suddenly gained his courage again.

"Can I take your order?" He asked, smiling widely.

I bit on my lip and read through the menu, but the terms and names were so unfamiliar that I began to blush.

"Two orders of spaghetti sir." Paul told him, grinning. He gave me a slight wink, which I returned with a grateful stare. Thank heavens he'd figured out that something was wrong. I would've floundered there if he hadn't stepped in to help.

"Of course." He stuttered and nodded as Paul cleared his throat.

"I think you forgot our drinks."  
The waiter blushed heavily and scrambled back. I'd been wrong before. The man had only gained a part of his courage back.

"I'll be right back with them!" He called.

"Disgusting…" Paul muttered when he was gone, lifting his hand which I had just realized was under the table. I was pretty sure that if I were to peek under there, there would be large spider webbed cracks throughout it.

"I couldn't agree more." I whispered, giving a slight nod.

"He didn't bug you too badly?" He asked me.

"Nope." I couldn't help but smile as I leaned closer to him. "Thank you, my hero."

Paul blushed a bit and looked away.

- Paul -

_A hero? _I thought_,_ my thoughts scattering. Sure, I'd taught the asshole waiter a lesson, but he had ticked me off as well. Did that really count as being a hero?

I tried to say something to Mai, but got cut off as the waiter scrambled back. I quickly stuffed my hand under the table, clutching the chunk of wood between my hands to fend off my growing urge to phase and rip this guys head off. Why did he insist on bugging us, especially when I tried to talk to Mai.

"Here are your drinks. Two cokes." He set them on the table and cast a look at Mai. At that moment, I made a split old-Paul decision and grabbed his arm.

"Thank…you." I snarled between my teeth. "Now if you'd please go, and not return until you're absolutely sure that your presence is needed. Got it?"

"G-Got it sir." He stuttered as I released him. The poor boy ran at near vampire speed to get away.

A soft giggle drew my more tame self back to the surface.

"See what I mean?" She asked.

_I gave a slight nod and blushed a bit. Paul, the womanizer, was now a woman's hero._


	9. Chapter 8 Anger

Mai picked at her spaghetti for a few minutes, twirling the noodles around on her fork and eyeing them.

"How clever." She whispered.

"Just like that bird?" I questioned, smiling a bit.

"Sort of." Mai didn't bother looking up at me. "The bird was clever mentally… this is merely a clever invention."

I raised an eyebrow. Just how secluded had she been?

"Clever invention, eh?" I asked, deciding to try to divulge a bit of information about her history. "Haven't you seen a noodle before?"

"No…" She lifted her eyes and turned to me. "Never."

"Holy crap… What the hell did you go through?"

Mai's grip wavered for a minute, causing the fork to drop to the plate with a sharp clatter.

"Nothing, Paul." She growled out, retrieving her fork and eating. I flinched at her sudden abruptness as cold flash ran through me.

"O-okay…" I managed and resumed eating as well. I didn't understand what had brought this kind of response around. We'd just been talking as if nothing was wrong.

And then Mai lowered her fork and looked at me, her light blue eyes filled with heart wrenching tears.

"Mai?" I whispered, my voice breaking slightly. I'd never felt so hopeless… I didn't know if I should try and comfort her, or to let her suffer in silence. The latter didn't seem all that pleasant for her though, and I didn't want that, but on the other hand, Mai didn't seem to want me to bug her.

"I know what you are." she whispered, looking up at me. "You're a wolf. Shifter."

I felt my stomach bottom out as she revealed that she knew exactly what I was.

"How the-"

She held her hand up, cutting me off.

"How do I know?" She asked. I was caught off guard by her suddenly harsh tone. "Because I've gone through a lot of shit to be strong enough to kill off your kind."

* * *

**AN: Well...how's Paul gonna take this. Yeah, it's short, sorry. It's just that the next chapters are the big revalation.**


	10. Chapter 9 Past

* * *

I knew it was time to come clean with Paul, to admit to everything. Still I was hesitant, because I was afraid to lose him. And knowing that Paul was, technically, a sworn enemy of my kind, it made those fears more real.

"Paul... you've heard of the Volturi, right?" I asked him, softening my tone.

He gave a slow nod and met my gaze, his eyes..._trembling _almost. As if he were scared. Was he scared of what I was about to admit...what we both knew was a curse to both of us. We weren't supposed to be together, vampires and wolves.

"Well... I've been their captive for nearly all my life...thirty years."

Paul flinched and cast his eyes downward. I knew this would happen. He would hate me for what I was.

"Captive....?" he whispered, waiting for me to expand on it.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. I didn't _want_ to talk about this, it was far to painful. But I knew I had to... I had to at least warn him. If he didn't want me because of my Vampire genes, fine. But he needed to be able to save his pack...his friends.

"Thirty-six years ago, two years after the Volturi went to Forks with the intent of destroying the Cullens, many half vampires began to go missing. It started with the coven down south, the one that Joham started. It was because of his beliefs that the Volturi began the capture. All of the females were taken in and killed, and then autopsied on.

"It wasn't until two years later that the Volturi began to plot. They'd seen the internal mechanisms of many halflings by now, and curiosity got the best of them. But to work with them and plot, the needed a living halfling, to avoid being caught."

Paul held his hand up as I paused. The childish display would've made me laugh, had the topic not been so serious.

Still, it did relieve me slightly. He was at least willing to joke with me.

"Who would they be caught by?"

"The Cullens have a seer, correct?" He nodded as I continued with: "The Volturi found out that the halflings were blindspots to her. Because of that, they decided to capture one. They would use him when they met to keep their conversations hidden. Of course, to do so, they needed someone to go out and find one. That was when Joham, who had since joined the Volturi, rose to fame. He went out on a reconisence mission to retrieve a halfling."

I drew a shaky breath and shut my eyes.

"He found my companion, Domeinico, and I then."

Paul caught my hand, which was beginning to tremble, and held it.

"So all of things you went through...?"

"It was all done to me by them. Joham created a new section of the Volturi, dedicated to the experimentation and training of Half-Vampires. I spent almost all of my life there. I was known as the weakest link and nearly everyone abandoned me...including Domeinico.

"However I did have one person by my side, my caretaker. She didn't have a name, nor did she want one. I called her sister most of the time...and that was what she became.

"She left eight years ago, in the dead of night. She barely had the chance to say goodbye, which was understandable I guess. It saved me from a lot more abuse."

Paul held his hand up again.

"Why were the Volturi doing this?" He asked.

"Because....they wanted to destroy the opposition."

Paul began to ask something, but a slight cry from a few feet away interrupted me. Turning, we both saw two figures in dark cloaks approaching. I could vaguely see the first face.

"Cassia." I hissed, jumping up and turning to the window. "Paul we gotta go."

"Couldn't agree more." he whispered.

Paul sighed a bit and grabbed the chair from beside us and tossed it through the window.

"After you?" He suggested quickly.

Before I could respond, someone's ice cold hand gripped my wrist.

"Hello, Maia." A voice whispered, as cold as the hand.

"Cassia..." I choked out as I felt the ice spreading. I jerked my hand away, knowing I was too late, and jumped through the window. My knees gave out as I hit the ground and I swayed forward, slipping into unconciousness.

Just before I went under, I felt Paul catch me.

* * *

-Paul-

Holding Mai's body tightly to my chest, I began to run toward the bus terminal, pulling my phone out and pressing down on the two key.

"Hello?" Jake answered, panting.

"Jake, it's Paul. I'm on my way home."

* * *

-Cassia-

__

Mission Accomplished, Cassia.

I smirked as I followed sneakily behind Mai and her friend. I could smell the wolf side of him very distinctly.

"I'm on my way home."

__

Good job, Domeinico. Now I've got another mission for you. Our good friend Mai is heading to Forks. Intercept her and bring her home.

* * *

**AN: Almost done here**

* * *

****

too....yayz....


	11. Chapter 10 Flight

* * *

I woke up to a slight dinging sound and the a bump, shaking the entire room I was in.

__

We are now beginning our descent into Sea-Tac International Airport. Please buckle your seatbelts, return your trays and seats to their upright positions. Have a great day, and thank you for flying United.

"Paul?" I whispered as the announcement repeated in Italian. Looking around, I found I was in a tube like room, with several rows of seats.

A plane. I realized.

"Oh shit." Paul hissed, catching my hand. "I'd hoped you'd be asleep through this."

I nodded stiffly and squeezed his hand as the plane tilted slightly.

"Never been on one?" He asked.

"I've never had a crappy ass McDonalds cheeseburger, do you think I've rode a plane."

Paul chuckled slightly.

"Just take a deep breath and shut your eyes, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." I did as he instructed and sat like that for a good ten minutes. I didn't dare open my mouth, for fear of whimpering.

Soon though, the plane touched down, and a loud roaring filled my ears. Cringing, I pressed my face against Paul's well muscled shoulder and shook. Feeling this, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me as close as possible without hurting me.

"Sorry...." He whispered, but I only shook my head and stood when we were able. I just wanted to get off this god forsaken contraption.

Paul seemed to think the same thing, for we were nearly the first people off. Running, we went to get Paul's luggage, which was only a duffel bag. Then we were running out and into the cool night air.

"Come on, we need to get to the trees." Paul whispered, tugging me along. I followed, being careful to stay with in human speed parameters.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked as we walked.

"I got on a bus to Florence and bought tickets for the plane."

I nodded and looked down.

"She's following." I whispered, lifting my wrist. The skin there still felt like ice, courtesy of Cassia's ever growing powers.

"That girl? How?"

"She's the most advanced out of us, second to Sister.

She's developed more powers than we thought possible...Mainly telekinetic." I told him as he paused and lifted his hand, flagging down an orange car.

"So she basically put a tracking device in you?"

"Yeah." I nodded and got in. Paul sat beside me, making the cab seem small because of his sheer size.

"Well...we're almost to Forks." he told me quietly. "We'll be safe there."

I looked down, hoping he was right.

-

A few more hours passed. We had abandoned the car, a cab as Paul called it, and favored our supernatural forms. Paul seemed to have calmed, making me believe that we were now near his home.

However, my joy was short lived.

We had come to a clearing, near a cliff, when I saw _him_, glowing in the minimal rays of light. He turned, smirking, and walked to me.

"Maia...it's so wonderful to see you again.".

* * *

**AN: yeah, short.....but the next chapter is the last. Muaha. I'm detirmined to finish today.**


	12. Chapter 11 Goodbye

* * *

Before I could choke out a reply, Paul stood, taking his human form, and moved in front of me. He'd luckily managed to slip on his cutoffs in those spare seconds.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"My name is Domeinico." He hissed stepping forward. "And you?"

"Paul."

"Ah...you're the one Cassia told me about."

I peered around Pauls shoulder and glared.

"Why are you here Domeinico?" I asked, snarling

"Is that any way to talk to your elders, Maia?" He asked.

"Shut up." Paul growled, stepping forward. I tried to stop him, to hold him back, but Domeinico was quicker. He grabbed Paul's shoulder and spun him, then planted his foot into Paul's back.

"How about you shut up, dog. I've had to deal with enough of you today." Domeinico told him, pressing his foot into Paul's back.

"Domeinic-"

My words were cut off by a back hand to my cheek, knocking me to the ground. I cursed myself mentally. I'd forgotten how advanced he was. While Cassia's powers were the most developed, Domeinco's fighting was his best technique. That, coupled with his ability to dominate ones mind made him one of the most merciless of the half-vampires.

"Mai!" Paul shouted, beginning to stand. Domeinico forced him back down though and flipped him over.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

Domeinico's fists began to pound into Paul's face, one after the other in rapid succession.

_Merciless..._ I thought as the scent of blood rose in the air. He won't let Paul live.

The slight thought of a world without Paul near sent burning tears to my eyes. I couldn't let Domeinico kill Paul, even if it meant....Even if I have to return to the tower

.

I turned to Domeinico and tugged on his shoulder.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "I'll go back with you, just stop it!"

Domeinco's fists stopped in mid-air, giving me a sickening view of Paul's face. Most of his teeth we gone, but I could see them growing back slowly. His nose was smashed, leaving it a flat and partially healed mess, and his lips were cracked.

Domeinico stood and whipped me to him.

"You'll come back with me, no questions asked."

"Yes. Just let him live."

His eyes narrowed as he looked between Paul and I. I could see hesitation in his eyes, but I knew it was in my favor. Volturi manipulating him or no, he had been, at one time, my best friend. I knew that he would have some amount of mercy toward me.

"Very well." He turned to Paul and slammed his foot onto his leg. Paul, who had been eerily still, shot up with a cry of pain.

"I thought-"

"I don't want the dog following me." Domeinico snapped, going to the other leg. I turned him and shoved him back, using my powers for the first time since I passed out.

I was weak though, and it barely lasted a minute before I fell.

"Your power." He whispered, lifting me up. I didn't struggle, to desperate to keep Paul alive. I saw his eyes open and focus, just slightly, on mine.

"Mai?"

I turned my face, trying to hide the tears.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I have to go...this is the only way....please forgive me."

"Don't...please don't..."

He lifted his hand, only to have it kicked away with a sickening snap.

"Stay quiet, dog."

I started to object, to command Domeinico to stop, but I felt his fingers on my head.

"Say good night." he whispered as the hideous nothingness slipped over me.

Reaching out to no where, I let the tears fall. I felt my hand brush something warm momentarily, but then senses faded as well.

The last thing I remember were three words that broke two hearts.

__

I love you.

* * *

**AN: and so it ends, the tragic tale of two lovers. . . for now. Watch out for Totality and if you want, read Moonset in the process. It'll reduce the confusion.**


	13. Starless Reloaded

**AN: Hey guys! For any of you rabid Starless fans that want more, I recently uploaded a little project called Starless Reloaded. You can head on over there from my profile or search it. I have a lot planned for it, going off of all of the stuff I missed when writing Starless the first time around and also, if any of you fans want to see some stuff within the plot parameters, go right ahead and suggest it. Hope you all enjoy it.  
**


End file.
